User blog:Yewberry/Let's Talk About Leafpool
HUGE SPOILERS FOR LOST STARS BELOW. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LOST STARS Alrighty. Hiya, She's and Toms! Welcome to another LTA, this time about Leafpool. I think this is the first LTA not about a villain. Would you guys prefer an even balance, or more villains? Put your thoughts down below. Today, we're talking about Leafpool's maybe not so great life decisions. People are very critical of Leafpool, but I want to recount her difficult life. Leafpool is the daughter of the legendary Firestar, and previous medicine cat of ThunderClan (Here's where the big spoilers are, so if you haven't read Lost Stars DO NOT READ AHEAD!). I say previous because Leafpool is dead. Leafpool was a great character. Mother of Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze, she loved her family, her mentor, her clan. She also loved someone else, though. Crowfeather. Crowfeather, a WC tom, sort of... Made her fall for him by saving her life, after she almost fell off of a cliff. And, I mean, you have to admit. Falling in love with the person who saved your life probably wouldn't be too horrible of a decision, if it wasn't LITERALLY against the law. She tried to keep it a secret, but I guess she wasn't too good at that, because Cinderpelt almost immediately found out. She tried to Thanos snap Crowfeather out of Leafpool's life, but the stones were missing. So, Leafpool, convinced Brightheart was her replacement, went off with Crowfeather to have a beautiful life together. The End, right? She died happily with the love of her life by her side? Haha, psych! Nah, Midnight came in, was like, "Stop it get some help,, your clan needs help c'mon now" and so Leafpool and Crowfeather sighed and went back to TC, to find Cinderpelt dying. Turns out, Leafpool and Crowfeather must have had 'fun' on that adventure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) because, all of a sudden, Leafpool is pregnant (Don't demonetize me). So, she has kits and pawns them off on Squirrelflight, her sister. Brambleclaw uis very excited by this turn of events, because SQUIRRELFLIGHT CAN'T HAVE KITS! Much wheeze ensued for me after this. Welp, we all knew this secret wasn't going to last long, so somehow, the cat got out of the bag.(Just a lil' pun. We like to have fun around here :3) And Leafpool's kits hated her and Squirrelflight until they didn't. Then Leafpool fell in love with Mothwing. Oh wait, that's not canon. So nevermind. She lived a boring life as a medicine cat until she had an apprentice, her son. She taught him. Whoopee. Then she lived a boring life and died in a rockfall. Fun. She's in Starclan now, while Squirrelflight fulfills her destiny or whatever crap the Erins have in store for her. Yay. She probably is bored and wondering what the neighboring Cat Hell does all day. Sorry. I'm just salty on this topic. *Mega sniff* Alright, thanks for reading! Look out for more articles! And remember, that's just a theory! A film theory! Oops, wrong thing. Sorry! Don't forget to wear your seatbelts! Oof, still not mine... And, cut? No... Wait, here's my outro! Found it. *Drops the mic* Yew out. Category:Blog posts